Crabtree's Aunts
Constable George Crabtree seems to have a large number of aunts whose experiences he relates at various times throughout the Murdoch Mysteries series, often with wry or humourous results. As of the end of Season 6, no aunts have actually appeared on screen; we have only George's recollections of them. Amusingly, all carry names of flowers or other plants. In season 7 we actually meet George's aunts for the first time, when George goes back to Newfoundland in Republic of Murdoch. Two uncles and a cousin are also given reference on this page. Episode references are given as season-episode (e.g., 1-01 would be season 1 episode 1) Alphabetical List & Statistics From Season 1 to the end of Season 7: We have been introduced to these aunts in the course of various episodes (15 named): Amaryllis, Aster, Azalea, Begonia, Briony, Clematis, Dahlia, Daisy, Hyacinth, Iris, Ivy, Marigold, Nettle, Petunia, Primrose, and the nameless "my aunt". There have been ? mentions of aunts in ? episodes (although surely it seems like more!), as well as 2 uncles (Calvert and Percy), and one cousin (Penny). During a panel interview at Fan Expo 2013, Jonny Harris and Yannick Bisson joked about the fact of the aunts' names being flowers. They were asked what names they knew and they spontaneously suggested "Chrysanthemum", "Dandelion", "Lily" and "Willow." Getting Acquainted "My Aunt" (without a name; could be one person or several) is mentioned in four early episodes: *collects bottles of scented bath oil 1-episode 08 *believes that the world is 6000 years old "based on the Bible of course", and that it was made in 6 days "and that's an end of it" 2-03 *George took "his Aunt" to Ringling Bros. Circus a couple of years ago 3-07 *was very fond of lilac 3-08 Amaryllis *named in a partial list of aunts George tells Murdoch 3-12 Aster *named in a partial list of aunts 3-12 Azalea *Met in 7-08, played by Tamara Bernier Evans *Used to read George a bedtime story about a treasure map and three brothers 7-08 *named in a partial list of aunts 3-12 * taught George how properly to tie a man's bow tie 100th episode of the series! Begonia *named in a partial list of aunts 3-12 *died laughing, literally, when Uncle Calvert fell off the milking stool 3-11 *made George's suit 6-10 *Is mentioned by Jonny Harris at the Fan Expo 2013, may appear in season 7 Briony *named in a partial list of aunts 3-12 . . . "and that's just the A's and B's" . . . Clematis *worked in a brick kiln in Coboconk (2 hours north of Toronto--by carriage perhaps?) 4-01 Chrysanthemum *Mentioned by Jonny Harris as to appear in s7 at the Fan Expo 2013, may appear or be mentioned in season 7 Dahlia *George was cut off speech just as he says her name; he may have connected her to something about Sasquatch 4-11 * Met in 7-08, played by an unknown actress Daisy * Met in 7-08, played by Karen Skidmore Dandelion *Is mentioned by Yannick Bisson at the Fan Expo 2013 and says that "She was the most tired one". May appear in season 7 (likely) Hyacinth *baked rhubarb pie that George sat in once; he learned how to clean stains from that 6-06 Iris *has a low opinion of Aunt Primrose; called her a gluttonous imbecile once (not to her face) 3-12 * Met in 7-08, played by an unknown actress Ivy *not to be confused with the circus performer in "Blood and Circuses" episode *used to lower George down the chimney to clean it; it was going to be his occupation at one time 6-09 Lily *Is mentioned by Jonny Harris at the Fan Expo 2013 Magnolia *George once dug out her cellar; it took him "three Saturdays" to dig a hole "the length of the house" 7-11 Marigold *Mentioned by George as he attempts to comment on the competitiveness of women 7-07 *Met in 7-08, played by Caroline Gillis Nettle *her farm near Haileybury had vermin that George eradicated by hurling stones at them, thus developing his pitching arm 5-07 *Had something to do with a small pot that was used to flush the sinuses of infection, like a neti-pot 7-05 * Left Haileybury because she didn't like moose 8-11 Petunia *not to be confused with the character in "Power" *works at a lunch counter near Toronto City Hall, where the mayor takes his lunch 5-02 Primrose *saw the ghost of Uncle Percy at the foot of her bed six months after his death3-10 *says any girl can dress like a lady if she has an eye for value 3-12 *Murdoch is prompted to call her "a font of wisdom" 3-12, but George demurs, quoting Aunt Iris (see above) *caught a snake in her hands in Peterborough 5-05 *used to send George to fetch hats all the time, which built his knowledge of millinery [6-03 *goes to Saint Alban's church (in Toronto) where the reverend is a tippler 6-06 *Is mentioned by Jonny Harris at the Fan Expo 2013, may appear in season 7 Rose * her pickled cauliflower looks like bottled brains to George 8-06 Willow *Is mentioned by Jonny Harris at the Fan Expo 2013, may appear in season 7 . . . and introducing Cousin Penny Miss Penny Elizabeth Harriett Renton, of Belleville, is mentioned in episode 3-03, as being 16 years old with an obsession for fashionable footwear. In 3-09, she appears as a student in a secretarial school in Toronto, with George acting as her guardian, but she gets into a'' little'' trouble with her boyfriend, Clarence. *Mentioned in Republic of Murdoch, George says she stops by every now and then and that she is engaged, perhaps to Clarence. Category:Characters